


Less Than

by saruma_aki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Macrophilia, Mutual Masturbation, Paraphilias, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor meets a small fairy while out in the woods named Loki.</p><p>He's done stranger things in his lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I have never written something like this before, so this is me dabbling into something completely out of my comfort zone. I can write various kinks, but this is one I certainly have never tried.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to their respective owners.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

The ground was moist under his booted feet, squishing and gripping the material, suctioning it to the ground before he took the next step. It sunk slightly with each step, making slight noises as grass and leaves were pressed flat under the moving man. Behind him trailed a woman, feet lighter than his own, though she was definitely less elegant in her stride. She stumbled and tripped over her own feet, trying to keep up with his powerful strides. It was amusing to a degree until he found himself staring down at a ridge.

It was a deep cut in the ground, spanning about nine meters across and who knows how deep. Although he normally would bear through with trekking through the water—cold be damned—a glance back at the woman fumbling to catch herself after tripping on a root, made him decide against it. He didn’t know what lived in there, anyway, and the forest wasn’t exactly a safe place. In different circumstances, maybe he would have tried.

“Thor, are we any closer to that nice safe path you mentioned?”

The male looked back at the female, brow furrowing, be it in irritation or consideration was lost on her. “We were and then we weren’t,” he answered weakly, turning narrowed blue eyes to the ridge full of water. The stream of water was fast and powerful despite the depth and Thor didn’t bother to question if that should even have been possible. Countless unexplainable things happened in this forest.

“Thor, we have to meet up with the others—”

“I know. You have already reminded me and I would appreciate it if you would be silent for a moment, Jane, so that I may actually come up with a plan,” the blonde gritted out as he crouched, wincing as his knees cracked with the action. His fingers dipped into the water and he saw something move under the surface of the waves. There was no way they would successfully cross this, clumsy women or otherwise. “Let us turn back and report. This way is no good,” he muttered, straightening and stretching his sore muscles before turning around and heading back the way they came after patting Jane’s shoulder in comfort.

They had been trapped in the forest for quite a few days—nine days, to be exact. Fortunately for them, they were knowledgeable enough on plants to avoid eating anything poisonous.

The trek back to their set up camp was silent, filled solely with heavy breathing and the occasional squeal of surprise from Jane when she tripped over something once more. Reaching his hands up, Thor scratched the top of his head, fingers bumping against something, but when he brushed his hand over his head completely, there was nothing. Shrugging, he continued on.

Bringing the bad news back to camp set a somber mood for their meal as Hogun served up the decently sized portions. The food was seasoned lightly and had a fresh taste to it. There was meat from some animal that had been killed that day and several berries had been gathered. Fandral and Volstagg had been in charge of gathering berries, Darcy and Hogun in charge of the collecting of herbs, and Sif in charge of hunting.

Jane fell asleep almost immediately after supper and they soon all retired as Volstagg took first watch. Thor’s watch was always last since he was an early riser, so he retired to bed calmly. Sleep claimed him easily enough and he slept on throughout the night peacefully. When it was just about an hour before dawn, he awoke, slowly crawling out of their makeshift shelter and tapping out Sif who was clearly tired despite her best efforts to hide it.

She stumbled to her tent, nearly falling flat on her face on her way. Once she was in her tent, he turned his attention to the forest around him, sitting on the hard stone Sif had been previously occupying. It was a peaceful night, though the sky was completely obscured from view by the dense trees. The clearing they were occupying was surrounded heavily by trees, but it was an area where mushroom like trees lived. They were tall with large branches that needed a lot of space and nothing grew beneath them. It was nice.

There was the weight on his head again and he reached up once more to scratch his head and winced as he felt his nails scrape against something soft and smooth and fleshy. He didn’t feel the pain that normally accompanied scratching his scalp too hard and he blinked in confusion. Hand heavily patting around his head, his body jerked in surprise as it contacted something that most definitely wasn’t his.

“Please stop, that hurts,” a tiny voice pleaded and he froze before his hand fisted whatever was on his head. There was a howl of pain, but it was tiny and soft like the plea had been and he held the figure in a tight fist away from him. “Stop, please, you’re breaking my wings—stop!”

It fell as his hand opened in surprise and it shrieked in surprise, dropping and flailed, grasping at something thin and delicate and he heard a shriek of pain, much louder than the last noises as he hurriedly held his other hand out, catching the small figure in his palm. The small— _thing_ —was sobbing, gut wrenching cries spewing forth and making him gaze on in complete and utter confusion mixed with slowly increasing guilt and as he finally gazed at his other hand, he nearly threw up the meal Hogun had managed to make.

There, clenched between two fingers, was a wing, thin, translucent, though if the small droplets of silvery blue that came from it where anything to go by, it was clear it had been a body part. The thing had _wings_ and he had just torn one off.

“Oh,” he breathed and the creature gave a fresh cry of pain as the breath ghosted over the fresh wound. Small hands reached out, shaking and he hesitantly dropped the wing into the arms of the being. It struggled, hands smoothing over the weeping body part and he watched as it slowly halted in its bleeding. The wing was lifted, pressed back and attached to his back where it had been. The skin seemed to accept it, melding over it, blending.

The creature slowly stopped its crying, sniffling, soft barely audible breaths that made Thor shudder. What was this creature? Where had it come from?

“What are you?”

The creature snorted, thin arms coming up and rubbing his eyes to rid them of remaining tears. “I am a fairy—frost fairy to be exact,”  the creature commented softly, legs folded delicately beneath himself and it was then that Thor realized the creature—fairy—was naked and he nearly dropped him again in his surprise.

“Fairy,” Thor breathed and he took a moment, inhaling deeply, holding his breath before letting it out long and slow.

“Can you not breathe on me?” the fairy whined, its wings tucking close and arms crossing over his chest. He looked scared, to a degree, but also annoyed, like some sort of haughty teenager. It made Thor smile, just a bit which was more than he had done for the last nine days since getting stuck in the forest.

The little creature was adorable, though, to say the least. His eyes were red rimmed still from his previous crying and his cheeks were flushed a light pink. His eyes were bright green like a deadly poison, enticing, and his skin was as pale as snow. His fingers thin and long and as his gaze drifted down Thor could see the small hairless body in its entirety.

“Why were you on my head?” he finally questioned, being mindful to keep his voice low and soft. The fairy pulled on a lock of raven hair, giving an artful shrug of his shoulders.

“You seemed to be in need of some assistance,” the fairy responded simply.

“In what way,” Thor asked, brows drawing closer in confusion and curiosity. Why would a creature so small risk its life and limb to come and offer him help?

The fairy seemed to draw itself up a bit, clearly happy with the question and that made Thor partly cautious, but mainly just intrigued.

“In whatever way you need,” his lips curved up into a smile as he spoke. It was a nice smile, soft and gentle, but there was a sharpness to it, a sort of ‘you try to rip off my wing again and you’ll be the one losing a limb next’ smile. It actually made Thor sort of relieved to know this creature had a backbone.

“Do you know these woods well?”

The little fairy shrugged its small shoulders, tucking a stray strand of block behind his ear. “I might. Why are you asking?”

The blonde snorted, watched the way the fairy scowled up at him as his wings tucked close once more and his hair was blown in a disarray. Thor would hate to see what would happen to the small creature if the wind picked up. “You said you would provide assistance. We need help finding a route out of this section.”

The fairy sniffed daintily, pushing his hair back again, his look now pure annoyance as he fixed his hair for what had to be the third time. “If you keep breathing on me, I’ll reconsider my offer,” he groused, huffing angrily as his long pale fingers tugged through silky strands of hair.

“What is your name, frost fairy?” Thor questioned, bringing the little creature up a bit, reaching out with his other hand to stroke over the soft black hair, jerking in surprise as soft gasp the little creature let out.

“Loki,” he responded after a moment, looking up at Thor through his eyelashes and it really shouldn’t have looked appealing, the fairy was small enough to fit in his palm, but it was. It most definitely was. He tried not to whimper as he stroked over the head again and watched Loki’s small mouth fall open in a quiet whine.

Stroking his finger down Loki’s back, he felt the thin wings flutter sporadically against his skin as his finger moved up and down the pale expanse. Loki curved into his touch, seeking it out as he rose on to his knees, arching his back and Thor moved his finger to the now exposed front, watching in rapt attention the way Loki jerked. It was exciting, watching the creature bend into his touch, falling onto his back, eyes closed and mouth open and wet, releasing soft gasps and whines.

The sight alone made him forget what he had been asking and the soft noises made him forget why, his attention trained solely on the small creature.

The hitch in the breath and the high pitched moan that left the fairy as his finger caught on his erection made Thor’s own cock twitch, his pants tightening as he stroked his finger over the organ, watching the way the creature writhed in his touch, legs open and hips thrusting, rocking upward in search of more friction.

“Thor,” the small fairy whined and Thor paused, looking down at the small creature, watching as he struggled to regain his breath. His wings fluttered and he was pushing himself up on shaky legs before flying down towards where Thor’s cock lay encased in the leather of his pants. With small hands, the small fairy worked the laces open and Thor could only watch, taking in the sight of the lithe body moving, the way his cock, flushed pink like his small nipples and his cheeks, bobbed against his lower stomach as he moved.

As the cloth was removed, Loki ducked out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit with the appendage as it bobbed upward from its position. Thor could only watch as Loki’s wing fluttered as he reached up with his arms, encircling the width of his cock just barely. His mouth was a small hot suction on the head as he licked at the oozing pre-come, his face beautifully blissful.

“What do you want, Loki?” he found himself whispering, hips twitching upwards when Loki’s touch brushed along his slit, a fine line of pleasure.

“I want your release,” the small fairy whispered and Thor couldn’t help scooping the fairy up again in his hand watching the way he fell in the line of hot contact, back arching, his cock bobbing between his legs, aching and needy.

He shouldn’t find it so hot, but at this point Thor was beyond caring. It had been too long and he’d probably done stranger.

“Touch yourself,” he instructed and the small fairy complied, hips thrusting into the tight circle his fingers made as he stroked his hand up and down over the length, soft whines puffed out against the skin of Thor’s hand. Thor’s free hand drifted down to grasp himself, stroking himself in time with the small fairy, his own hips bucking upwards into the touch.

It had certainly been far too long if Thor found himself so close to the edge after just a few minutes, his gaze absolutely fully transfixed on the little fairy as his wings fluttered where they were pinned against his hand, hips bucking up like he just couldn’t help himself and his whines became more constant, growing into moans as he twisted his hand at the head and then he was throwing his head back, long stripes of come painting his stomach.

Thor’s own hips seized up at the sight and lowering Loki near his cock, he stroked himself a few more times before he was coming as well, head thrown back in a low groan, muscles trembling as the warmth in his stomach flowed outward, setting every nerve ending on fire.

Looking down, breath shuddering out of him in ragged gasps, he found Loki, lying panting in his hand, covered in his own come and Thor’s, scooping small bits of it into his mouth with a happy little smile, looking every bit like the cat that got the cream.

Thor tried not to whine at the sight.

It was far more erotic than it had any right to be.

“I know these woods very well,” Loki murmured conversationally, licking at his fingers with pink lips curved up in a smirk. Thor felt his traitorous cock twitch and sighed softly, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

This was by far one of the strangest things he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you guys thought. Feel free to leave me some kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to find me on instagram (@saruma_aki); I'd love to talk to you guys (it's mainly fandom posts and all that jazz)


End file.
